


Miraculous Drabbles

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I posted these to tumblr, but, I don't think many people know I have a Tumblr, so </p>
<p>Max and Alix<br/>http://prismidian.tumblr.com/post/139617977176</p>
<p>Juleka and Nathanael<br/>http://prismidian.tumblr.com/post/139617682081</p>
<p>Rose and Kim<br/>http://prismidian.tumblr.com/post/139618166471</p>
<p>You don't have to like all of them, but if you do, it would really help me out if you reblogged it. ^^ </p>
<p>I was trying to explain to someone why I thought these couples would be cute and I don't know why more people don't ship them. So if you do like them I might be inclined to write more ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Drabbles

 

Practicing your rollerblading can be a difficult process when there are not many places that allow it, but along with that, comes the fact that everyone will know right where to find you.

Alix Kubdel found that out the hard way, because she was in a public space she couldn’t really ask him to leave, so she simply tried to ignore him.

“You know if you factor the velocity when you turn a corner you could-” Max started as an attempt to start a conversation but he didn’t expect Alix to cut him off.

“Are you spying on me for Kim?”

“No!”

“Then why are you here.?”

“I was actually going to ask if I could calculate your speed vs the drag that one pigtail vs two affects your performance.”

He thought he’d offer her some advice, Kim would listen sometimes, but in the field of science everyone should be at their peak for conclusive results.

“And you think I don’t already do that?” Alix asked with a quirked brow.

“You do?” He asked surprised.

“Yeah, I beat him didn’t I? I could also tell you why you lost to Marinette, but no one ever listens to me.”

“Is that why you look so bored in class?”

She didn’t think that anyone was actually watching the tired and bored expressions on her face.

“Oh, you’ve noticed?” She chuckled lightly.

“I might have noticed once or twice. I do sit behind you.” He pointed out.

“Yeah I know you do.”

 

Nathanaël was collecting his things after class when out of nowhere he tripped and his papers went everywhere. Juleka, who had been standing behind him, stopped to help him clean them up.

Picking up the mess, she happened to glance at some of his drawings and she couldn’t stop herself from saying something.

“Your art is really good.”

“Thanks.” He replied, his face a bit red from embarrassment.

“Do you draw other things?” She asked curiously.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.”

She handed him his papers and he put them away in a folder before he asked her a question.

“Do you draw?”

“A little.” She replied.

Then he remembered the costume make up she had offered to do for their class film.

“You do make-up right?”

“Yeah.”

“Make-up is cool.”

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the classroom.

“It can be.”

Everyone had left, so it was kind of awkward to just hang out in the empty room. But before they left, Nathanaël spoke again.

“Do you get much practice?”

“I do mine and sometimes Rose.”

“That’s cool.”

There was another moment of silence before Juleka spoke up.

“Do you get many people to draw?”

“Not really, just in class because nobody really moves.”

“Well, you could draw me if I could do your make up.”

He quirked a brow at her proposition.

“You mean like a ghost or a vampire?” She asked and quirked a brow as well.

“Do you want to look like a ghost or a vampire?” She asked, him rather skeptical he could sit long enough for her to finish.

“Sometimes.” He said with a shrug.

“I like gears and clock hands on stuff.”

“I can draw you with those.”

“Cool.”

She gave him a small smile and he smiled back before they reached the door.

“I’ll talk to you later..?” He asked and she gave him a shrug.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok.”

(( Ok but look at his face. please tell me i’m not the only one that sees that.))

 

“Two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand-”

Anytime someone was counting how many push ups they were doing, most people would avoid trying to talk to them, but what Rose wanted to know was important.

When she turned the corner, she assumed because she heard Kim that Max would be near by, but, he was alone and that took her by surprise.

“Oh, it’s just you, have you seen Juleka around anywhere? I wanted to return her book I borrowed.”

Rose hadn’t meant to start a conversation with him and had turned to leave when he asked her an odd question.

“How much do you weigh?”

“Excuse me?” She squeaked.

“Max normally stands on my back while I’m doing my push ups, do you think you weight about the same?”

“Uh- I don’t know, do you want me to look for him?” She asked, taking a step back towards the door.

“No, do you have to go anywhere?”

“I guess not right now…” She _did_  have to return Juleka’s book, but if she could do anything to help Kim she wasn’t going to say no.

“Then come on, hop on.”

She stared at him a moment, before she walked over to him and carefully climbed on his back.

“This is actually kind of fun. It’s like I’m riding on a horse.” She laughed as he started doing his push ups again.

“Do you think I’m as fast as a horse?” He asked her and she thought about it for a minute.

“Maybe?”

“I bet I could beat a horse in a race.”

“Maybe you could.” She giggled. “It might have to be a pretty slow horse.” She added, the more she thought about it, horses could easily outrun a human, but it was nice that he was such a dreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take take prompts/requests if I like the idea, so don't be afraid to ask, but I will tell you no if I have no inspiration for it.


End file.
